emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2804 (8th December 2000)
Plot Tara is in the office with Virginia. It is obvious that Tara is not happy. She tells Virginia that she knows how to deal with Sean for standing her up. Sean cooks breakfast. He and Angie are getting on well. Sean asks Ollie about her school work. At Home Farm, Zoe nags at Chris about Charity. Zoe hopes that Chris will not spend his birthday with Charity. Jason drives past Tricia. He is moving Joe's things into his house. He asks Tricia if she will bring some of her stuff round so it looks like she lives there too. Eric drives past Gloria and stops to ask about them having dinner tonight, Gloria invites him round after work, she doesn't seem very happy about it though. Zak and Seth plan to go fishing. Cain asks to go too. He says they can sell the trout on to Marlon to sell in the restaurant. Gloria talks to Paddy. She is worried that Eric will find out that she has only one vase. She says that she will have to take him out so he doesn't go to the house. Edna arrives with her dog for Paddy to have a look at as he will not take his tablets. Gloria books a table at Chez Marlon. Tara is on the phone to the police discussing safety issues. She specifically asks for Angie to visit her to discuss the matter. Joe is moving stuff into the house, Tricia then brings some things round. Paddy looks fed up with his house being taken over. Zoe asks Terry for Charity's number. He refuses to give it to her incase he loses his job. Terry leaves and then gets the number from Chris' phone. Zoe rings Charity and they arrange to meet. Angie goes on the house call to Tara's house. Tara tells Angie how lucky she is to have Sean. Zoe pulls up in a remote area, Charity is already waiting. Zoe asks Charity how much Chris pays her. Charity will not tell her. Zoe tells Charity that there will be hell to pay if the Dingles find out about her and Chris. Zoe says this is a plan to get revenge for Butch's death. Both get angry. Charity says she is going nowhere. Joe and Tricia arrange their pictures, clothes etc. in Paddy's house. Paddy is getting stressed about all the things to be done. Angie and Sean are at home. Angie tells Sean about her visit to Oakwell. Sean looks on edge. At the Dingle house, Seth, Zak and Cain look at the fish they have caught. Cain says how much he enjoyed himself. Cain leaves and Seth says that Cain is not a bad lad, he just didn't have enough time spent on him when he was a kid. Zak tells Seth that Cain is his son. At home, Sean says to Angie he has to go to the office to check he put the alarm on. Gloria, Eric, Paddy and Bev are at Chez Marlon for a meal (separately). Bev is confused when Paddy orders alcohol as she thought he was teetotal. He says it is to do with Mandy. Gloria tries to persuade Eric to order cheap dishes. Paddy tells Bev about Mandy's affair. Bev tells Paddy about her ex-boyfriend who turned out to be married with kids. They laugh together. Sean goes round to see Tara, he shouts at her for playing games with Angie. They fight, but end up kissing. Cast Regular cast *Lady Tara Thornfield - Anna Brecon *Sean Reynolds - Stephen McGann *Angie Reynolds - Freya Copeland *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Tricia Stokes - Sheree Murphy *Jason Kirk - James Carlton *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Gloria Weaver - Janice McKenzie *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Joe Fisher - Edward Baker-Duly *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook Guest cast *Virginia West - Bridget Fry *Bev Mansfield - Sarah Malin Notes *This episode was transmitted at 7.30pm due a special repeat of Coronation Street's first ever episode from 1960 airing at 7.00pm. Category:2000 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns